


How to passive-aggressively say Fuck you in Flower (OC x OC)

by BluebellFlowerCreates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Overtale (Undertale), F/F, Hate to Love, Midnight hates Nikki at first, Midnight's been through some shit, Nikki is kind of an asshole at the beginning, Nikki's lonely, Pranks and vlogging, SOMEONE PLEASE LOVE NIKKI, She just want love, This is just a ship between mine and my gf's OCs, based off a prompt, flower shop, oc x oc - Freeform, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellFlowerCreates/pseuds/BluebellFlowerCreates
Summary: Based off the prompt:Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”Midnight's lonely. Everyone around her is in love, while she's just... alone. But, one day, she meets a girl who's a lot like her, actually. But this raises a few questions. "Does she love me back?" "Why is she so... reserved?" And, most of all, "What kinda question is 'HOW DO I PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVELY SAY FUCK YOU IN FLOWER'?"
Relationships: Midnight/Nikki
Kudos: 3





	1. A normal day... oh wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Some OCs belong to me, some to my gf.  
> Also, this chapter is in the POV of Midnight!

"Thank you, have a nice day!" I say as a customer exits the flower shop I own. It's a small place, but at least it gets business. Boredom hits me like a wave as I wait for the next customer, so I pull out my phone to see a text from one of my best friends, Magnic.

_Magnic: Hey Midnight!_

_Midnight: Heya._

_Magnic: Can't wait to hang out!_

_Magnic: How's work?_

_Midnight: Slow as always._

_Magnic: oof._

I sigh, letting my mind wander. Everyone I know is already in a relationship. Copper and Magnic, Nitro and Octavia… It's kind of depressing, honestly. People keep saying that I'll "Find love eventually" or that I "don't need love," but those comments are just getting annoying. The sun keeps getting in my blue and brown eyes, and my brown hair is in my face. This hasn't been a very good day so far. A ringing bell snaps me back to reality as I see a girl literally sprinting towards me. She has a goat beanie on, covering most of her half-shaved blonde hair with a purple highlight running through it. And, oh damn, she's tall. She's at least 6 feet tall. Her gray hoodie is just a little too big for her… wait. How is that even possible? I'm pretty you can't get clothes for someone her size, let alone ones that are too big. However, I don't have much time to take in the rest of her, because she gets to the counter in a flash. I expect an angry Karen-style rant, but to my surprise, she slaps a 20 dollar bill down in front of me. 

"HOW DO I PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVELY SAY FUCK YOU IN FLOWER?!" 

…I must have misheard her. 

"I'm… sorry, miss? What was that?" 

"YOU HEARD ME! HOW. DO. I. PASSIVE-AGRESSIVELY. SAY. FUCK YOU. IN. FLOWER?" 

Okay, I didn't mishear her. What the hell?! What kind of question is that?! 

"Ma'am, I can't help exactly… help you with that." Her grayish-blue eyes are flaming with determination. Oh god. This is gonna be awkward. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU WORK. AT. A. FLOWER. SHOP!!" She screams, then immediately bursts out into laughter. Two other girls run inside, the lighter-blonde one holding a camera in her hands. "D-did you guys g-get all that?" The first girl asks between laughs. Then it hits me. This is a prank. 

"I'm so sorry, miss cashier-lady! We didn't mean to disturb you!" The third girl, with green hair with a large bow in it, and… is that a green, purple, and blue Japanese school uniform? Ah, looks like I have found a fellow weeb. I'll have to save that information for later. 

"So, so so sorry!" The lighter-blonde girl chimes in, "Is there anyway we can make it up to you, miss…?" 

"Midnight. And, no, you don't need to." Although that prank did piss me off, and there's no way I'm gonna forgive the tall girl for making my already shitty day even shittier, but there's no use in yelling at them. 

"I'm Arctica, the green haired girl is Bonsai, and the one who just pranked you is Nikki!" The lighter-blonde girl, or Arctica, introduces the rest of the group. Bonsai waves excitedly in response to her greeting, while Nikki just winked. _You dingus_ , I think. _You could at least apologize for the prank!_ But I just mentally shake my head and smile. Yelling at a stupid person could come later, now, I need to carry on a normal conversation. 

"Anyway, we really should be going now!" Arctica smiles, noticing my awkwardness. Wait, how did she…? Am I really that transparent? But, before I can say anything, the three are out the door. Nikki manages to stick her tongue out at me before the door closes. God, I've only known her for a few minutes, but I already hate that girl. I breathe a sigh relief, before checking the time. Geez, it's almost closing time already?! Wow, time flies. As I start to close up shop, I get another text from Magnic. 

_Magnic: C'mon! You're gonna be late!_

_Midnight: I'm coming!_

_Midnight: I just need to close up shop_

_Magnic: Okay, don't take too long!_

I step outside, the cold air making me shiver, but I get used to it quickly. As I walk to Copper and Magnic's house, there is only one thought that fills my mind. _God, I never wanna see Nikki again._


	2. Editing and Excitable skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki has to edit (much to her dismay), but her bud Bluebell bursts in to drag her to a little meetup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Me again! This chapter is kinda short, sorry about that qwq  
> This time it's Nikki's POV!

Well, that prank went well. Did you see the cashier-lady's (I think her name is Midnight???) face?! That was priceless! But, with all that past, I'm now trying to edit an hour-long video because Bonsai "Doesn't know how." Like, excuse me?! You just sit there and get some of the money without doing any work?! Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person running this channel….

My phone vibrates, snapping me out of my thoughts. I pull it out of pocket to see a call from a very familiar skeleton. Her name is Bluebell, and she's, like, the only person around here who actually helps me with the channel. Sighing, I answer it.

"NIKKI! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that she's excitable. Really excitable.

"…What?"

"I'M GOING TO A FRIEND'S HOUSE AND THEY WANTED ME TO BRING SOMEONE ELSE SO I'M BRINGING YOU"

Oh jeez. She's always preaching about how I should go outside more. But, really? She knows how awkward I am!

…This is gonna be hell.

"Why me?"

"BECAUSE I CAN! I'LL BE THERE TO PICK YOU UP!"

And then she hangs up. A few minutes later, I hear a knock at my apartment door. Somehow, she always gets to her destination in a blink of an eye. I have absolutely no idea how she does it, and whenever I ask her, she immediately changes the topic. I sigh again, going to open the door. _Why doesn't anyone tell me what's going on?_ I question myself, _Why does everyone keep so many secrets?_ As soon as I open the door, I am tackle hugged by Bluebell, her pastel-cyan hair neatly tied into a ponytail with a large white bow.

"ARE YOU READY?!" She practically screams.

"…No." I respond unenthusiastically.

"TOO BAD!" She literally fucking picks me up and starts running, slamming the door to my apartment behind her. I scream bloody murder as she runs out into the street at full speed, hitting her leg against a park bench every now and again. I really, really don't wanna be here.


End file.
